1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape dispenser, and more particular to a tape equipped with extra tool for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
An earlier invention of the present inventor provides a tape dispenser equipped with a blade. The tape dispenser includes a handle, a base plate fixed on the handle, a tape reel pivoted on a rear of the base plate, and a seat on a front of the base plate, on a top of which a cutter is provided. The blade is provided on a lateral side of the seat. The blade is movable to be drawn out for cutting objects or to be retracted into the seat for storage.
Basically, the blade is fixed on the tape dispenser that user has to use the blade by operating the tape dispenser. Sometime, it causes user inconvenient.